Artificial granite solid materials known to the present are included in the field of artificial granites, which are produced by extrusion-molding a synthetic resin mixed therein a black colored fine-grained powder and an inorganic filler such as aluminum hydroxide. They are provided as plates or in other shapes as desired, and the resins used therein are mostly acrylic resin and polyester resin.
The aforementioned artificial granite solid materials in the field of artificial granites are, in general, poor in physical properties and have therefore difficulties in producing than sheets therefrom. Even though they are made into thin sheets at best, the sheets are liable to break and are far from being practical. Accordingly, the solid materials are made into plates having a certain thickness that they cannot undergo bending processes or the like. Furthermore, since they are inferior in thermal and abrasion resistances, their applicability is somewhat restricted, and this constitutes another disadvantageous point for the conventional artificial granite solid materials.